thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 23
Simb a had gathered all Hyenas from every clan to Priderock. He knew not why they helped save the Pridelanders from the dreaded Outlanders, but he would get to the bottom of it. "Hyenas. You have all been gathered here because I wish to speak with you all." He said sternly as he paces around. "From the years in which I've met Hyenas, they have proven to be the most untrustworthy animals I have ever met. In fact," He turned to Janja. "This Hyena in particular seems to have proven my point." Janja cowered back as Simba approached him. "I've heard much about you, Janja." He said to the spotted feliform. "You've attacked the Pridelands countless times before, brought harm to young children, put my daughter in danger three different times, defied my son's guard, was involved in the return of my Uncle, and...." He took a deep sigh before giving one more statement. "You made up for all that." Janja lifted his head to see that Simba's expression had softened. "I never would have guess that a Hyena would be the first to stand up to Scar the way that you did." Simba confessed. "Such bravery had never come from any Hyena before. I must say I am impressed, Janja. But what I must ask is, why? What made you change your mind about us?" Janja hesitated to give his explanation as to why he did what he did for the Pridelands. "W-well.... I guess it's because Scar Snout would've wanted." "Yes it is, Janja." The new ghostly voice caught everyone's attention as a bright light emmited from the sky, and a ball of it slowly floated down to them. The ball then began to take shape. A massive sort of shape, like a body. A Lizard. And once the light faded, the form was now recognizable to the Backlanders. Scar Snout. To say that everyone present was shocked would he am understatement. Everyone's eyes were widened, and their mouths hung opened. Several days ago, the great Lizard had passed away. So seeing him alive and healthy came as a shock to those close to him. "S-scar Snout?" Janja stepped closer to the Komodo King. "B-but I thought y-" "I did, Janja, I did." Scar Snout nodded as his voice sounded rather younger. "Bu the paws of the kings of the past work in mysterious ways. When I left this world, I was told that I had unfinished business. I was given the chance to return here, but only when the time was right. While I was waiting patiently, I watched my subjects play the parts I had cast for them with the highest of honors" "So, you're back from the dead to finish something?" Simba questioned. "Indeed, king Simba." Scar Snout confirmed. "But that is not important presently. When I left, these Lands were torn apart. But now that Scar is gone, a new figure is ahead. Your Majesty, I hope that things between our homes can come to terms." Simba gave a confident smile. "You know, I think we can work something out." He turned to the crowds of Pridelanders and Backlanders. "My friends, old and new, let Scar's defeat today be not just a victory, but the start of a new Kingdom. In which, Pridelanders and Backlanders will live in compatible peace!" Scar Snout then gave an earth-shaking roar as the crowds cheered. Now that Scar was gone for good, things were surely ging to change for everyone in the two Kingdoms. But there was one last thing someone had to change. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kion raced to Rafiki's tree as fast as his legs could carry him. After using the biggest Roar ever to send the evil demon that was his great uncle back to the netherworld, Kion felt his injuries from Zira pass away, and felt new strength in his legs. And he would need this strength to check on his poisoned friend. Jasiri laid on a bed that Rafiki had made for her. The old mandrill stood by her side as he confidently examined her. He turned to see Kion enter. "Rafiki!" Kion said urgently. "How's Jasiri?" "Oh, she is fine, Kion." Rafiki answered as he approached the prince. "I was able to stop the Venom with the help of Makini and her brothers." Makini, Rogo, and Ugo hanging onto the branches above them, smiling with pride as they heard good feedback of their work. Makini then turned to her brothers. "Hey guys, maybe we should gu e them sine alone time." "I was just about to say that, Makini." Rogo nodded before turned to his younger brother. "Come on, Ugo, let's roll." "You're so smart, Rogo." Ugo said as he hopped down and exited the tree with his siblings and Rafiki. An awkward silence filled the hollow insides of the tree. The two friends stood absolutely still. staring at each other intently. Kion indeed felt bad, but confessing that he was wrong was about the hardest thing he had eve done, and he just destroyed a Ghost. "Jasiri...." Kion hung his head as he stepped closer to his Hyena friend. "I want to say that.... I'm sorry. What I said to you was inexcusable, uncalled for, and out of line. I know that you may not forgive me, and that's fine, but I just want you to know that I will never forgive myself for hurting you." Another silence could be heard after Kion poured his heart out to her. Inside, Jasiri felt a million emotions buzzing around inside of him. She greatly wanted to forgive Kion for a while now, for maybe it was what Scar Snour was telling her. "Kion.... I forgive you." The silence had been broken by Jasiri's answer. Kion smiled quickly as he hugged Jasiri slowly. He had to have done it softly so he wouldn't overwhelm her as she was healing. At last, the war was over, and a long rift had been healed. "I missed you, Kion." Jasiri said as she hugged back. "I missed you too, Jasiri." Friends reuniting, kingdoms fused together, and now, two brave Kings deciding to put aside their subjects' differences to shape a new image. Who knew how this would play out for the future. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Final Tale